This contract was awarded to Mathematics Policy Research and will explore how coaching practices are implemented and vary in early care and education (ECE) classrooms serving children supported by Child Care and Development Fund (CCDF) subsidies or Head Start grants. This project aims to advance understanding of how core features of coaching are implemented in ECE classrooms, how they may vary by key contextual factors, and which are ripe for more rigorous evaluation. Tasks will include establishing an empirically supported conceptual model for how core features may contribute to desired changes in teacher knowledge and practice, designing and conducting a descriptive study to examine the occurrence and variability of coaching features in ECE classrooms, and conducting case studies to examine program or systems-level drivers of coaching and the features being implemented.